horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye
Goodbye is a song by British rapper D4NNY. Lyrics Hey I just wanna say Goodbye Goodbye to the people who hated on me Goodbye the people who loved, me Goodbye to the people who trusted me Goodbye goodbye to everybody Goodbye to the people who hated on me Goodbye the people who loved, me Goodbye to the people who trusted me Goodbye goodbye to everybody Now I need some changes in my life Now I need to move on in life Now is time to say goodbye Goodbye goodbye to everybody Goodbye to the people who hated on me Goodbye the people who loved, me Goodbye to the people who trusted me Goodbye goodbye to everybody Goodbye to the people who hated on me Goodbye the people who loved, me Goodbye to the people who trusted me Goodbye goodbye to everybody I'm thinking deeply, right, now My life without you is like, ow I don't know how to explain, this I don't why why, it's happening to me But I just realised I'm not the person I used to be Now I want to leave This city This bullshit is not gonna happen again Goodbye to the people who hated on me Goodbye the people who loved, me Goodbye to the people who trusted me Goodbye goodbye to everybody Goodbye to the people who hated on me Goodbye the people who loved, me Goodbye to the people who trusted me Goodbye goodbye to everybody Wooh woah Wooh woah Yeah I'm leaving Goodbye Life is short Life is short Don't waste time, worrying about me Hold on to the one that cares for you In the end, they will be there for you One, day I will make it top of the world Our memories will be swirled, in the Autumn wind This is a sign of goodbye Goodbye Goodbye goodbye to everybody Goodbye to the people who hated on me Goodbye the people who loved, me Goodbye to the people who trusted me Goodbye goodbye to everybody Goodbye to the people who hated on me Goodbye the people who loved, me Goodbye to the people who trusted me Goodbye goodbye to everybody Goodbye to the people who hated on me Goodbye the people who loved, me Goodbye to the people who trusted me Goodbye goodbye to everybody Why it sucks # He repeats the chorus a total of 9 times this whole song! # His voice is very annoying and sounds like if IceJJFish recorded with a terrible microphone # The audio quality is terrible # The music video is poorly shot and is very tedious to watch # The lyrics are very simple # The production is awful # The album cover is horrendous # The song is so bad that YouTube disabled the comments for the video Music Video D4NNY - Goodbye (Official Music Video) Category:D4NNY Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.